the deman's dimand
by helenalovett
Summary: sweentt! "mrs. lovett helps sweeney see that lucy is dead and he must move on and he falls in love with her then something has happend to her father she must go back to her home town but is her father her only problom read and find out


Sweeney Todd fan fiction #1

Mrs. Lovett was in the pie shop making pies then mr Todd came in.

"Good morning mr.T" said

mr. Todd sat down at the table and and nodded his head he was never a morning person

mrs. Lovett had a confused look on her face and started scanning the table and lifting things up

"Darn it the paprika is gone I gotta go out and get some" said

"Can I go too" said toby

"No not this time love stay here with mr. T for a tick alright"

toby lowered his head and sighed mrs lovett tuck the tip of er fingers and rased his head and smiled then kissed him on the nose that made his nose crinkle and he smiled up at her. made a softer smile and got his hair out of his face and walked to get her cote

after left ,toby and were alone. was in his shop and toby was in 's den looking at the pictures on the wall and tables. He notes that there were a lot of pictures of her and a chubby man. He laughed because had a lot less wrinkles in the pictures. He walked along the dresser looking at the pictures then he tripped on a bump on the rug when he fell he bumped the table and a box fell out. He got up and picked it up he opened it up it was a key he didn't know what it was for so he just put it back. Toby was getting tiered so he went into 's room and tuck a nap. When came home she came into her room humming a tune she jumped when she saw someone was in her bed. She held her bag in case the person would attack her she used one hand to move the sheet to see who it is when she saw toby she let go of her berth that she was holding in that made toby wake up. His eyes opened and he waved to she smiled and sat on the bed to take off her boots and let her hair down she stud up and she went to the wash room to get dressed she unzipped her dress and undid her corset. Then she tuck off her underwear she looked at her naked self in the mirror her hair fell so softly over her milky whit skin. She wondered why mr. T didn't think she was sexy? Then said,

"I've got big Brest and a nice butt what so discussing?"

Then she herd someone say "I don't think your discussing"

she swiftly looked over and she saw toby in the doorway looking at her. Usually she would cover her self and yell but she just looked at him and toby came to her and gave her a hug. She realized that all the rejection she got from Mr. T made her feel bad about her body she looked down at toby and kisses him on the four head she rubbed his arm then she bent down so that they could see eye to eye she put his ear on her chest and she said what do you hear he smiled and looked up at her and said "your heart" she smiled and put his ear on her chest again she said "what do you hear this time" she tuck deep breaths he didn't smile he said your berth... was sitting on the floor at this point toby sat in her lap and listened to her berth and heart and with in minuets he fell asleep. She picked him up and put him in her bed and before she walked away toby softly said "come here" she sat by him and said "what's wrong?" He tuck his shirt off and put her ear on his chest and she heard his heart beet just like her. She smiled and gave him a kiss goodnight then put on her robe. She disced that she is gonna show what he is missing she walked swiftly down the hall with a smirk on her face like she couldn't believe what she was doing but she was really happy she was doing it. When she went to his door she had to forced her hand to knock when he opened the door she opened her robe and walked away. she looked over her shoulder and 's mouth was open and his eyes were bugged out she giggled and ran into her room. Her robe still open but just showing one nipple she leaned on the door and breathed heavily she had a smile of satisfaction on her face. She put on her night gown and went to bed. The next morning every thing was normal was makeing her pie's and toby was drinking gin and eating one of 's pies. But then came down stopped what she was doing and said with a evil smile on her face "good morning mr.T" he didn't anser , giggled softly. She wiped her hands with a rag that was beside her and sat by mr. Todd he glaceed and looked away she then told toby, "can you go to the market I think we need more pepper I'll give you some extra to get a sweety on your way home." a big smile went across his face and tuck the money and ran out the door. Mrs. Lovett got up and got a pie that was not made of there spacial meat and sat down next to mr.t again she smiled at him but he was just looking at the table trying not to get eye contact.

"You cant hide from me forever mr.t"

He glanced over at her one more time and just made a mumble.

She shuck her head then said, "Mr. T listen I know what I did was...u-u-unexpected but you have to look at me sometime I'm sorry but I just had to show you who I am and what I look like every part of me." Mr. Todd gaged he didn't want to think about it. rolled her eyes and used her arm to shack Mr. Todd's as she said "come on mr. T just talk please." Mr. Todd got up and went out the door. "Eeeerr!" Mrs. Lovett shrieked as she spun her body to lay face down where Mr. Todd was sitting then she started to cry. "H-he really dose think im discasing" she said with her face tucked into her arms. A few minuets later she got up her eye makeup was running down her face and her face was red she walked to her room and screamed on the top of her lungs "aaaaaahhhhhh! I'm hideous!" she then rapidly tuck off her cloths and went on the leg out side her window and stud and screamed "look at me there is a hideous monster mung you!" mothers covered there children's eyes men whistled and wives hit there husbands arms to make them look away. Mr. Todd heard yelling out side his window he looked out and saw Mrs. Lovett his eyes opened he couldn't just leave her there so he ran to her room and stuck his head out the window and shouted " Mrs. Lovett get back in here your making a fool of yourself" she looked at him her tears going down her body she suck her head and turned around again Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and started to crawl out he grabbed her shoulder she turned around again and yelled out of berth "NO NO NO im disgusting don't look at me Mr.T go away!" she said hitting his arm. Mr. Todd couldn't think of anything to get her inside he did the one thing he knew would get her in and he knew would make this never happen again he violently grabbed her and held her two arms tight and slightly lifted her up and kisses her a long embrace of each other. Mrs. Lovett was surprised by it her eyes got big and slowly closed. Then Mr. Todd's grip on Mrs. Lovett's arms slowly wakened and he just put his arms around her and Mrs. Lovett melted and she felt free. Mr. Todd stopped and so did Mrs. Lovett they just looked at each other Mrs. Lovett had a tinny smirk but did well to hied it. Mrs. Lovett tuck a step closer and Mr. Todd shut his eyes and went back inside. Mrs. Lovett swallowed her disappointment and went back inside too and put on her cloths fixed her hair and makeup. She walked out and went to the kitchen because she was in the mood to eat even though she wasn't hungry so on her way down she herd crying coming from Mr. Todd's shop she cracked the door just enough to see him but not so much to where he could see. He was on his knees with a picture of Lucy then said "oh Lucy my love my world I've disgraced you forgive me!" Mrs. Lovett gave a face of confusion and whispered to herself "was it really that bad?" she looked throw the crack agin and she saw him just looking at the picture then he went to the other side of the room so she cold not see but she herd him laughing and crying she was getting freaked out so she just went bake to the kitchen she got a banana and some gin and sat at the table as she was chawing a bight of the banana Mr. Todd walked in he was holding a cloth to his arm his face red and you could tell he was crying Mrs. Lovett looked at him and sad "so why do you have the cloth?" he looked at her and looked at the cloth and slowly removed it and made a sound of pain when she saw his arm she covered her mouth and gasped it was cut every where she swallowed her spit and suck out her hand she touched his arm and he yelled "ow that really hurt !" she looked at him with anger and said "well if you just stopped acting so weird!" he lowered his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip. Mrs. Lovett just rolled her eyes and went back to his arm she got the cloth he was using and started to rub off the blood she fault every time she touched the cut he would flex this was attractive to her she tilted her head and every few seconds or so she would glance up at him. He looked down at her and said "what do you mean by weird?" Mrs. Lovett stuck out her tung and went closer to his arm and said "hum?" "You said that I've been acting weird what do you mean?" Mr. Todd said. "Oh I just meant that this is your third injury this week all cuts like what's wrong?" " I've just been having a lot on my mind lately like my wife is dead" Mrs. Lovett paused for a moment and said with a guilty voice " yeah y-yeah she is..." he sat next to her and looked at her hand and then glanced at her face and Mrs. Lovett did the same and then there eyes met and she stopped rubbing his arm and suddenly mrs . Lovett looked down and said "I think its ok know let me wrap it up" she tuck a rag and tied it around his arm when she was done she smiled at him mr. Todd grabbed her wrist and said "come with me I have something to show you" he stud up and dragged her to the ally next to the shop and then they stopped and he looked at her and grinned then puled a sheet off a basket and under it was a bach of puppies her face light up and she picked one up "oh my gosh there eyes are not even open yet they are so cute!" Mr. Todd looked at her even though she was looking at the pup then said " yes they are" she smiled at him and he went by her to pet the dog too and as he did he could not help but looking at Mrs. Lovett in his mind he thought why tonight why dose she seem so much more attractive so much more angelic so much like...like Lucy. He fought the thought out of his mind how dare I compare anyone to my Lucy my love the one I hold dearest to my heart. With one more look at Mrs. Lovett he saw all the details of everything about her how the moonlight made her hair shine a fiery red and how her pasty whit skin gave her the appearance of glowing like an angle and how when she smiles her nose crinkles like a pigs but it was so cute. 's hand as he was petting the dog creped over to Mrs. Lovett's and soon his hand was grabbed hers Mrs. Lovett looked at him with a have smile because she didn't know if this was leading up to what she thought it was he moved his head closer to hers and there lips where right next to each other then suddenly a voice from behind them said Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd is that you they both shut there eyes and slowly turned around there was toby with a piece of candy in one hand a bag in the other Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd and gave a smile of disappointment and said "yes its us just go inside and well be in, in a second" toby nodded his head and walked inside. Mrs. Lovett looked at the ground and Mr. Todd put her head up and smiled she did the same he kissed her on the lips then Mrs. Lovett froze her eyes open wide her lips still puckered her head still slightly lifted there was fireworks going on inside her but nothing on the out. Finely she could gather all her thoughts and movie and she looked at him and said "what was that for?" he smiled and replied "just think of it as a thank you." rased her eyebrow "thank you?...thank you for what?" she said Mr. Todd kissed her again and whispered into her ear "for helping me see that my wife is dead and that I should move on." her eyes widened "m-move on...move on to who if I may ask?" said, he smiled and said "I was thinking a clever girl a hard working sweet kind..." he kissed her hand this made her have chills "pie maker..." he went on to finish his sentence. She looked at him surprised he smiled at her and she said "is this a proposal?" Mr. Todd said "no but it is a chance to be with me forever." she looked at him with a confused look Mr. Todd kissed her from behind on the neck she smiled and giggled he rapped his arm around her and she put her arm above her head and put them around his neck. She was in heaven but then she opened her eyes and turned around and looked at him "I wanna know what you mean by I can be with you forever" Mrs. Lovett said, Mr. Todd looked at her and said "listen I still love Lucy and I always will but I still wanna be with you for the rest of my life...but I want Lucy to be my only wife so we can be together but no marriage" Mrs. Lovett didn't know she always imagined her wedding and she has her perfect husband but she could not marry him she suck her head and said "I don't know I wanna be with you too but I wanna be an honest woman too"she said with a sad but sweet face, Mr. Todd said closer to her and holding her hands "I understand but you still will you'll be with someone you really care about and..." he held her close by her hips and whispered in her ear "we can still do other stuff like a marred couple" her eyes popped open wide she hopped in his arms and said "I'm in" with a big smile on her face. he picked her up and carried her to the door they walked in and he started going up the stars that were in her den then they herd a voice say "what are you doing?" he turned around with her still in his arms toby was sitting in Mrs. Lovett's chair "uuuuummm...Mrs. Lovett hurt her ankle and she couldn't walk so im carrying her to her room" toby went over to Mrs. Lovett and said goodnight she said it back and mr. Todd went up the stars with her he put her on the bed and went to the door to lock it he came back to the bed and started to take her dress off and as he did that she started taking his shirt off him and when they were both naked he stared to kissed her all down her body he started at her lips then he went down to her neck and to her stomach and lower to her vagina then went down to her tows and back up then he began to make love to her Mrs. Lovett arched her back and bight her bottom lip and griped the bed she moaned she put her arms around him and with her nails she grabbed his skin this made it more intense for him she then went on top of him and kissed him deeply she stuck her tong out just enough to where her lips didn't touch him she licked her way down his body till she was under the covers his face a face of satisfaction when she came back up she started to hump him again and then they both got tiered She rolled over on the bed she was laying on her side with one hand over the side of the bed and one tucked under her face Mr. Todd was on his back with both hands off the bed she looked at him with smile and he did the same she went by him and put her head on his chest she closed her eyes with a big smile Mr. Todd kissed her on the head and said "I love you" her eyes opened wide and her smiled weakened she looked up at him he was asleep she just put her head on his chest again and smiled then went to sleep. The next morning toby was alone in Mrs. Lovett's shop which he was not used to because Mrs. Lovett was usually awake early in the morning then she came down her hair messed up and only her bath robe on Mr. Todd behind her with only his underwear on hair also messed up. She was smiling and greeted toby with a good morning. Toby new something was wrong when Mr. Todd smiled at him and wrestled his hair they new he was suspicious but if he did figure out they are adults and they can do what ever they wont with how ever they want so the day went on Mrs. Lovett couldn't stop her mind from wondering Love she thought he loves me then she heard a low bubbling nose she snapped out of her thoughts and saw that something on the stove was boiling over and she got if off. Later that day Mr. Todd was in his shop and Mrs. Lovett came in with try "afternoon love" she said with a friendly smile he was sitting on the chair one foot on the ground one on the footrest and he was inspecting one of his razors she looked at him and put the try on the table she started to look at the seat "so how dose it work ?" she asked "how dose what work ?" he replied "the seat silly" she had her foot over the lever "what dose this do" she said starting to step on it "NO! DON'T" he said getting up she stepped on it "so that's how you do that" she helped Mr. Todd off the floor he rolled his eyes "you all most killed me" he said walking to the mirror. "Yeah ALMOST" she said with her eyes closed turning her head towards Mr. T. He looked at her with an evil look in his eye this made her eyes widen "I'm sorry I truly am forgive me?" she said hugging him from behind. He looked over his shoulder and turned around and hugged her back "of corse I do" she tuck a deep breath and smiled she felt complete "I have the man of my life" she thought to herself. Then someone said "hummhumm" they both looked toby was in the door way "your mothers here mum" looked at Mr. T "my mum" she said "I haven't seen her cense I was 19..." she turned her head and bight her finger "I wonder what she wants?" he touched her shoulder "im sure she just want to say hello like last you saw her you were 19 that was a long time ago" she tuned her head and scowled at him then gave a playful grin and hit his stomach "It wasn't that long ago" she said starting to walk out the door. When she got to the kitchen her mom was sitting at the table looking out the window when they shut the door her mom looked at her. She was the spitting image of Mrs. Lovett same moth same eyes same hair she was wearing a purple dress with a black fur trimming and a black cape to keep her worm. Her mom stud up both hand clutching her purse "Ello Nelly... you look well.. and who how is this?..." Said with a friendly smile. looked at mr.t and said "this is Mr. T he's ...well were..." he stepped forward "were together" he said as he put his arm around and pulled her in close. she smiled at him and moved her eyes to her mother "yes...yes we are" her mother walked slowly to them she circled them looking them up and down "he seems like a nice yong man" she said looking at mrs. Lovett "thank you" he said "however the reason I've come is privet you know mother dotter sort of thing" she said to Mr.T "of corse" he said bowing slightly he kissed on the check and left. When the door shut her mother sat at the table and told her to sit to "so last night your father died" her mother said "what?" said "your father died of aids" her mother said fast "...and I think I may have it too..." her mother said with tears running down her face. Mrs. Lovett stud up and turned her back to her mother and looked at the roof with tears running down her face "well" her mother said wiped her face and turned to face her mother "well!...well!...I don't see you for how many years and I finely do see you and you bring me news like this and all you say is well!" shouted. she feel to the floor and cried "I'm sorry sweetie I know its not fair but what happened, happened and yelling at me wont Chang it" her mom said rubbing her back "I-I know b-but I never even got to say goodbye!" she said with her face in her knees "maybe you can.." lifted her head and wiped away her tears "how?" said confused "I'm taking the train back home tomorrow I'll buy you and Mr. T a ticket and you can come to the funereal" her mother said "really you would do that for me" said "of corse it's the least I can do pulse I think he left you something in the will" smiled "ok" and they hugged each other after her mom left she went up stairs and went to her room and was there. He saw that she had been crying "you ok?" she nodded and ran to his arms and hugged him and started crying in his arms he kissed her head and rubbed her back "its gonna be ok...now what happened?" he said "m-my father d-died" she said barred in his chest he gasped "Oh...well its gonna be ok I proems" he said "you do?" she said lifting her head from his chest "yes" he said with a big smile on his face. She slightly grind and put her face back in his shirt "you wanna go to the funeral with me?" she said with her head still in his shirt. He lifted one eyebrow "can I?" she lifted her head and said "yeah why couldn't you like we are a couple now...right?" he smiled "yeah...we are" and kissed her "so you wanna be alone?" she looked at him "not really" she hugged him "you wanna know what I really wanna do?" he smiled "no what?" "I wanna look at pictures...from when I was little" she said looking at the floor. Mr. Todd smiled "I'd like that too" she told him where they were and he went to go get them. When he got them in the room there was dust all on it ,it was big box "A little big and heavy for just a thing full of pictures..hu?" he said out of berth she walked to it and opened it she covered her moth but you could tell she was smiling he walked over and looked into the box over her shoulder there were baby cloths and shoes and toys and pictures of people. he tuck one of the pictures and looked at it ,it was a picture of tow boys about 10 or 11 and they where making bunny ears on a little girl about 5 or 6. He held the picture to her "is that you?"she tuck it and looked at it closer "ha yeah and these two dorks are my older brothers...the one on the right is Steven named after my father and the one on the left is Vincent" she got an other picture there was a middle age man dark hair in work cloths kissing what looked like mrs. Lovett but you could tell it was her mom by some of the off facers "is that your father?" he said she nodded her head and tears rolled down her face he kissed her neck and looked at the picture again "he is vary handsome" she nodded her head again "yeah this was on there 13th wedding anniversary...I tuck the picture...you know last night?" he rased one eyebrow in confusion "uuum yeah what about last night?" "right before we feel asleep you said..."she wiped her tears and tuck a deep berth "you said I love you...you as in me and I as in you" she looked at him over her shoulder he looked at her and rased both eyebrows then a smile grue "yeah so..." he said "well...did you mean it"she said leaning foreword slightly he made a sort of irritated face "of corse I did I just don't go saying I love you all over. when I say it I mean it!" She smiled in relief "I'm tiered you wanna sleep in here...keep me company?" she smiled sweetly he kissed her "no I think its beast to leave you with your thoughts and you have a lot to think about pulse I need to pack ..ok" she nodded he smiled "good night love"she waved she needed to pack too so she got her beast dress and val and a few other things and zipped it up. Then feel a sleep the next morning was busy as was getting everything ready she was telling toby the rules for when she was gone

the place neat

't let strangers in

not go into the bake house

NOT GO INTO THE BAKE HOUSE!

't waste money on giving it to the poor

she new toby and he would not disobey her she kissed him and left "be bake in a week" she said going out the door "bye mum" she waved and went into there carriage to take them to the train station. She looked out the window watching the scenery "so why did you movie so fair from home and why did you never come back" he said, she looked at him and looked back out the window "oh well... if you remember I had a husband Albert we met when I was 13 my mom and dad didn't like him so I secretly dated him and when I turned 19 he proposed I said yes but mom and dad said no so I moved out in the middle of the night tuck the 1st train out of town and got marred opened a pie shop" he nodded his head "what happened to him?" she looked teary eyed "he ate so much that he got so fat and...his heart stopped and he died...it was sad but...know I have you"she smiled at him . "Were here" she said they got out and her mom was waiting there. "hi mum did you get the tickets?" she said putting her bags on the floor and fixing her jacket because it was windy and snowing "yes I did and your late I told you 5:00 and its 5:45..but you have always been late so why am I not surprised!" her mom went on Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and looked at he was looking around and he breathed into his hands her mom was still talking "OK! Mum im sorry the train wont come for a long time right.." her mom nodded her head "ok then just calm down" her mom just rolled her eyes and sat on the bench. Mrs. Lovett walked over to he had his hands in his pockets she slid her arms through the space between his arms and she put her hands in his back pockets and she put her head under his chin he tuck his hands out and hugged her slightly swinging left and right "god your worm" she said looking up at him with her head still under his chin he looked at her mother she was sleeping on the bench using her jacket as a blanket "because your with me" he said starting to sit on the floor and pulling her to come with him. She sat next to him the floor was cold and snowy but she didn't mind she lend on and put her head on his shoulder and put her hand in his jacket hugging him soon she put her head on his lap and fell asleep. when she got up she felt a rush of warmth she looked around she was laying on a bag and 's jacket was on her she was in a room with red walls and yellow and brown trimming and her mother was sleeping on the other seat there was a window above her head and they were moving "were on the train?"she said to herself then she said "where is ?" she got up and walked down the hall no one was there they were all asleep "mr.t where are you...mr.t?" she whispered walking down the hall trying not to wake anyone then he almost walked right into her with a tray of food "good morning sleepy head" he said walking down the hall "mr.t how did I get on here ?"she said stopping him "I carried you your mom just got up when I told her it was here but you just slept away" he started to walk again "but why do you have food?" she said running up to him he kept walking "because when you fell asleep I could hear your stomach...and no wonder you didn't eat breakfast" stopped walking and thought for a moment then ran up to him saying "but its dark outside how long was I asleep?" "For about...3hr" he said starting to open the door she just sat down oh how her belly was growling "you wanna eat I got you fish"he said handing her a bag "oh my gosh yes" she said grabbing the bag there was no room on the other seat so sat by they ate and she was looking out the window "wow" she said moving her head from the window she tuck a bight of fish "it got dark fast" she said with her mouth full some of the souse on her lip "yeah it did ms. Lady like" he said with a smile wiping the souse from her lip she swallowed and smiled at him "man something smells good" her mom said stretching and sitting up "you want some" said handing her a bag "what is it?" she said starting to open it I think that's the chicken "yummy" she said taking a bight 's eyes were heavy but she was not sleepy her mother and were having a conversation but she didn't listen she was at peace she couldn't hear anything but her breathing she lend her face on the glass it was cold but it felt good she looked at the moonlight no matter what happens the moon will still shine its beautiful glow she thought that made her feel better about her father the moon will still glow the stars will sill shine and my father will still always be mine she made a rime in her head it seemed to eco in her mind and she fell asleep when she got up she saw that Mr. Todd was on the floor and her mom was on the other seat. Mrs. Lovett sled off the seat and kissed Mr. Todd's check and blew in is ear he smiled and opened one eye "good morning" he said "morning" she said getting on top of him he tried to get her off but she pined him down she went close to his face "get up" she said "ok" he said trying to open his drowsy eyes she kissed him and got up fast went to his bag and though him his cloths he got up he just had his underwear on he started to get undresses Mrs. Lovett watched out of the corner of her eye and giggled he looked up at her and smiled at her "amused?" he said putting his belt on she walked over to him and helped with his shirt "vary" she said smiling when he was all dressed they got her mom up and got breakfast "there's only a couple of minuets till were there so eat fast we need to get everything packed" her mom said putting food on her plat Mr. Todd just got cup of coffee and a Danish but Mrs. Lovett and her mother ate it up they got eggs bacon hash browns juice coffee everything but they finished before Mr. Todd when he got back to the room they were all ready he realized that her and her mom made a good team. Then the train slowed down and they started getting there stuff and then they got off her mom said look for my name I hired a man to pick us up then they saw a man holding a sign that said Ellen "hay mom look" Mrs. Lovett said she started to walk to the man she started to look closer at the man "mom I think I've seen him before" she looked at the man form a distance then 's eyes opened wide she ran to the man yelling "Vincent!" when she got to him she jumped into his arms and the man spun her around when he set her down they were both laughing "how you been kid" the man said "who's this" Mr. Todd said looking at the man like he was gonna punch him she swiftly looked at and looked back at the man "this is my older brother Vincent I haven't see him since I was 15." she gave him a big hug the man looked at "who's this...ohhh I know you have yourself a boyfriend...what's your name son?" the man said with Mrs. Lovett playfully hitting him "Mr. Sweeney Todd" he said putting his hand out to shack her brothers. " Vincent Maguire manson" her brother said shaking his hand her brother then bowed at "I understand you need a ride my lady" she did a curtsy and went into the couch her brother was driving it Mrs. Lovett was sitting next to Mr. Todd she hugged his arm. "Oh mom thank you for inviting Vincent I've missed him so much!" Mrs. Lovett said with her head on Mr. Todd's shoulder "So Mr. Todd.." Vincent said turning his head but eyes still on the rode "Yes?" Mr. Todd said one eyebrow coked "have you seen my sister naked yet?" her brother said jokingly "Vincent so inerpro.." Mr. Todd interrupted Mrs. Lovett "yes" Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and she look at him evilly then she looked at her mother her eyes were just as wide as hers were "you mean you...well you know" her mom said Mrs. Lovett tried to think of a lie "yup" Mr. Todd said before she could finish her thought. She elbowed his stomach "ow" he said clutching his belly "ha go Nelly!" her brother said rasing one hand in the air. "Shut up!" Mrs. Lovett said looking at the floor "Mrs..." Mr. Todd looked at her mother "Nelly your in your 40's you can have sex I know its weird for your family to find out about it but were all adults no one is gonna hate you for acting your own age" she just kept her face in her lap the mother looked at Mr. Todd with same he was rubbing her back when they were at the house Mrs. Lovett ran in and started crying on the couch her mother and brother tuck her stuff up stars but Mr. Todd sat by her "listen they don't hate you" she lifted her head "I know...I'm worried that mom wont like you" she said with her make up running "this is the same reason why they hated Albert they loved him at first but when they heard that we had sex they couldn't stand him and I don't want that with you too" he herd them coming down the stairs he went at the end of the stairs "I hope this doesn't Chang our relationship" he said with a hopeful face "no man I think its funny if anything" Vincent said looking over the leg at his sister she looked up at him and smiled "and you Mrs. Manson?" Mr. Todd said to her mom she kept walking and went past him with no response Mrs. Lovett looked at her mom as she walked by then she looked at her brother and Mr. Todd Vincent firmly grabbed Mr. T's shoulder "she can be a pain in my butt too but if you really love my sister your gonna have to get used to it" her brother said he looked at Mrs. Lovett she was hugging her brother that walked down to see if she was ok Mr. Todd smiled then walked up stars. There was a long hall way he started walking down it he saw the bath room and her mothers room but at the end off the hall this room really interested him the walls were painted red and there were stuffed animals and toys and pictures "this must be Mrs. Lovett's room" he thought and sure enough there on the desk was a note that read

Dear mother and father,

I've decided since you can not see that me and Albert are

Deeply in love I am running away and to marry him. Don't

Don't take it personally I still love you both but with Albert

I feel free. Tell Vincent and Steven that I love them too

With love,

Nelly Manson

he wondered why it was still here why all her stuff was still here the room was big, clean and had a nice view. He wondered why they didn't make It into a tea room or a sitting room or something. Why did they keep it the same. He walked out of the room and went into the living room and Mrs. Lovett was I the kitchen looking for some food. She herd Mr. Todd and she looked over shoulder "where have yo been lurking?" she said smelling the milk and making a grossed out face and throwing it away. "Your room" she looked at him with a smile of disbelief "no way ...they still have all my stuff up there"she said walking to the stairs and looking up there "yes it is even the note saying that you were running away is still up there" her smile fated "I never made a note I just left" they looked at each other I an awkward silence then they both ran up the stairs into the room she saw the note and read it "this is my mothers writing ...and I would not have been saying this stuff at that time I was so mad at them that's why I didn't write a note" she put the note down Mr. Todd looked at he could tell she was just as freaked out as he was "so why do you think she did that for?" he said looking at the window like if she didn't have a good enough reason he clime out of it. She though for a moment then her eyes widened "the night before I left me and mom were fighting and when I said I leaving my mom said I'll go crazy with out you here" she gasped and ran to find her brother fallowed her she went to her brother who was drinking in the field behind the house "Vincent" shouted as she almost slipped on the ice "Vincent do you know if mom and dad were fighting before he died?" she said out of breath he set the bottle on the floor and said "well...yeah dad wanted a divorce but..wha" she ran away before he finished his sentence Mr. Todd fallowed her she ran into the bathroom went with her she sat on the leg of the tub her two ands clutching her ears under her hair then she looked at Mr. Todd "we got to get out of here" she said with a hopeless face "why the funeral is tomorrow" he said walking to her "fuck the funeral!" she said suddenly he tuck a step back in shock she started to rub her arm and looked up at him "im sorry but we really have to go were not safe here...maybe we can ask Vincent to drive us back to the sation and..." fire started in her eyes she hit her fore head "dammit she knows where we live!" she got up and paced "we need to leave go home and pack as fast as we can get all the money we have and move as fare away as possible" she kept pacing and saying "and, and, and" he tuck her by the shoulders and struck her accosted the face she had a blank stair on her face and there was silence she then got her color back in her face and there was life in her eyes she blinked in shock she looked at him in the eyes he really couldn't tell what she was feeling anger, sadness he couldn't tell he let go of her shoulders and she sat on he side of the tub and hands folded and hair over her face and she was looking at the floor he bent over "sorry but I had to do that you were hysterical and that's what your supposed to do" she looked at him though the hair in her face she tuck her hand and put in under his chin and pulled his head closer and kissed him she used her Thome to wipe off some of the lipstick from his lips she smiled and she heard her mom call her name her eyes widened she started to get up but Mr. Todd pulled her back down "why are we not safe here?" he said holding her hand she swallowed her spit and said "I -I think mother killed dad" thought made her made her shack and felt it "but you don't know that" he said holding her hand tighter thinking that make her stop shaking she looked at him and got up and went to the drug cabinet and gasped she got a bottle out of it and held it up for Mr. Todd to see "yes I do" he lifted one eyebrow "what's that" he said walking to Mrs. Lovett "mother was...well is a schizophrenic and this is her medicine and its full which means she got mad at daddy for wanting to divorce her and she got so mad that the real mom couldn't control herself and she killed him" Mrs. Lovett said berthing harder and harder with each word. He looked convinced but then he said "but I thought you said he died of aids" "no, no mom said that and you know people these days you tell them one them one thing that was wrong with the person and they jump to conclusion of that's how they died. Mother could have said he had gas and they would have believed her" then there was knock on the door "Nelly sweety you in there lunch is ready come eat" her mother said though the door they both had there eyes open as big as they could go "uu-uum ok mummy I'll be there in a few mines" Mrs. Lovett said getting teary-eyed she looked at him "should I go?" he bight his lower lip there wasn't enough proof to say that her mother killing her father was really what happened but it dose check out as a serious possibility we cant stay in here forever so "we should get out but say that your stomach hurts the food might be poisoned ok" he said starting to grab the door handle its sounded funny to Mrs. Lovett that they were talking about poison in someone's food usually she only herd it in stores but it was a real thing that's she should be worried about when she walked out she looked over the leg of the stairs down into the living room she saw Vincent on the couch starting to fall asleep "*pst* Vincent...Vincent up here" Mrs. Lovett whispered ducking and holding on the bars of the stars he looked up at them Mrs. Lovett waved her hand telling him to come up there he got up he's drunk she thought he stumbled his way up the stairs and when he got to the top he lend on the wall for support "what?" he slurred a little lauder then they would like Mrs. Lovett tuck his arm and tuck him to the bathroom "listen sis im flattered but you're my sister" he said as she shut the door "no you idiot im not gonna do anything like that" she helped him sit on the leg of sink when he was settled she tuck a deep berth "Vincent...remember how mom had to take toughs pills?" she said with a face that she thought would make his boozed brain understand better "yeah because she is a crazy bitch hahah" she rolled her eyes and walked over to the cabinet "well look" she handed him the bottle she showed Mr. T earlier his smile fated "its full" he said handing it to "well way to go Vincent you find that out by yourself" he stuck his tung out at her "this is serious Vincent" she said hitting him on the head "why" he said rubbing his head "this is no time to act stupid Vincent!" she said reading the bottle "im not being stupid she stopped taking toughs a long time ago she is no longer a schizophrenic wow you really have been gone for a long time they made a brake though about 2 years they gave that to her just in case" she fell to the floor and Mr. Todd' mouth was dropped "but explain the note in my room" she said on her knees with tears going down her face he thought for a moment "oh that was me you told me you leaving and so I wort the note for you "but it was in her mother's hand writing" mr. Todd said "no it was in mine mom taught me how to write Nelly has the same handwriting too" she thought for a moment "oh my...your right...oh my gosh I accused my mother of killing my father my own mother what I thinking" she hit her self in the four head :then why is all her stuff still in there just the way she left it" mr. Todd said hugging on the floor. Vincent swallowed his spit "mom was waiting for the day when you would leave Albert and come home so she left it the same" Vincent said Mrs. Lovett wiped her eyes and got up "I need to apologize to mom it was so wrong of me to think something like that of my mother" she said walking out the door she walked fast to the kitchen her mother was sitting at the table alone eating a sandwich with three other ones made for her and Mr.t and Vincent "hello mother" she said at the doorway her mother looked up and smiled she set her sandwich down "hi Nelly...I made you a sandwich just the way you like it" she sat down and looked down at the sandwich it was the way she liked it crust cut off toasted slightly, melted cheese and a side of her favorite drink it was something mother made her self she crushed strawberries put suger in it and some cream and mix that all together she had not had it in years and she was drooling. She souk her head and reminded herself of why she came down there "m-mother I've wronged you. a-and you have to promos not to get to mad ok" her mother lifted one eye brow and put her finger in her mouth her hand was still red from making her drink. "What" her mother sad mrs. Lovett looked at the floor "well...I don't really know how to say this but all day..I-I thought you killed dad" her mother didn't look mad she giggled "what on earth gave you that idea" mother said getting up put her plat in the sink mrs. Lovett smiled "well I went to the bathroom and saw that your pill bottle was full...and I've been gone for so long I didn't now that you didn't need them anymore" her mother gave her a hug "are you angry?" mrs. Lovett said looking up at her mother "no of corse not sweety" her mother said "and you know what I like that Sweeney and hope that you two are happy with each other" that made her eyes light up "thank you mother you have no idea how much that means to me" mrs. Lovett said hugging her mom then Mr. Todd and Vincent came in "awww happy family agin hu" Vincent picking up the sandwich and taking a bight they both nodded Mrs. Lovett couldn't stand it anymore she picked up her cup and tuck a big gulp of her drink "mmmm..oh my mother it's to bad I don't get my cooking abilities from you this is delicious" she said handing the glass to Mr. Todd to see if he liked it. The next day Mrs. Lovett and her mother were in her mother's room getting dressed for the funeral Mrs. Lovett had a black dress with gold stitching and her hair was pined in a bun and she had a val that only covered her eyes and she had red lipstick on which she only wore on at parties and or get to gathers when she walked out of the room into the living room Vincent and Mr. Todd were down there Vincent was sitting on the couch and Mr. Todd was standing looking at him self in the mirror then he saw her in the mirror he turned around "wow you look... amazing" she smiled "thank you..and you look...hansom" he smiled she walked into the kitchen because she left her wring in there as soon as her back was turned to Mr. Todd and her brother Mr. Todd looked at Vincent and mouthed "wow" and Vincent shock his head and he looked at Mrs. Lovett agin it seemed as though there was a beautiful glow around her the a knock at the door brock the glow Vincent opened the door "well look who it is" Vincent said from the door "my big brother Steven" mrs .lovett looked up from what she was doing and walked over to the door the man walked in well dressed looking at the time on his pocket watch "hello Steven" mrs. Lovett said with her hands folded behind her back you can tell that she wasn't as happy to see him for the first time as she was Vincent. He squinted his eyes then they opened wide he walked closer to her and lifted her val "Nelly?...is...is that really you?" she nodded her head and smiled he smiled too "your...a woman now" he said starting to get chocked up she nodded her head agin "yeah" she said as tears started to run down her face "you look just like mom" as tears ran down his face as well. Then he gave her a big hug then her mother walked down the stairs "now who is tha..." she saw Steven she stopped half way down the stairs "you showed up?" her mother said with a face that was trying to intimidate him "yes mother" he said backing away from his sister. She tried to keep a start face but then tears came and a smile came a cross her mothers face and she ran to him and gave him a hug "oh my son I've missed you so much!" she cried into his shirt mrs .lovett smiled but then went to the bathroom for some reason she had been sick all morning. As her mother was hugging Steven he looked up at Mr. Todd he stepped away from his mother and walked to him "and...who are you" he said with a carious face "oh that's Nelly's boy friend" Vincent said standing by Mr. Todd and grabbing his shoulder. He looked at his mother "really" Steven said to his mother she nodded her head he looked back at him and then Mrs. Lovett and walked over to Mr. Todd "you two are together?" he said pointing his Thome at him. She nodded and hugged Mr. Todd and kissed him on the check "yeah ascent he adorable" she said hugging him tighter he looked at Mr. Todd and said "yeah..let see how adorable he is after this" as he lifted his fist and grabbed Mr. Todd by his shirt. Mrs. Lovett and her mother grabbed his arm and Vincent pulled Mr. Todd out of his grip and to the ground he berthed heavily on the floor Steven shook them off "what the hell is your problem Steven" mr. Lovett shouted "I don't know but seeing you kiss him just...I don't know what got over me" Steven said helping Mr. Todd off the floor "brotherly instance" Vincent said leaning on the wall "what" Steven said looking at him like he was crazy "you didn't get to see her grow up into a woman so you still see her as your baby sister so when you saw her kiss him your reaction is to be a big brother and kick the guys ass" Vincent said as he walked over to Steven and leaned on his shoulder "yeah..sure..anyway no hard feelings Mr..." Steven said "todd...and yeah no hard feelings" Mr. Todd said shacked his hand "were gonna be late" her mother yelled they got in the coach and went to the funeral when they got there were family members that they have never even met Mrs. Lovett walked over to her father's coffin it was open she looked at her lifeless father she had flash backs of sunny days when they would skip school and work and go to the park and get ice cream and how they would play the same game her father was a monster and if he would get her she would be a monster too and they would try to eat the other kids and turn them into monsters too. The thought made her smile and tears ran down her face and on to her father's face she wanted him to move twitch anything but he didn't she couldn't hold it in any longer "move! Move! Damn you daddy im sorry...im sorry for leaving but pleas I didn't know that the last time I saw you would be the last just forgive me father pleas...I love you!" Mr. Todd walked over and walked her outside as he was doing that she kept yelling "daddy im sorry daddy im sorry!" when they got outside he sat her on the bench she just sat there and cried he sat next to her and he hugged her she cried into his shirt "I know... but things like this happen and you can't stop it" he said trying to make her feel better "I -I know b-but I cant help thinking that if I wouldn't have left this wouldn't have happened" she said in his shirt then her mother walked when she saw her crying she made a face like she was sorry for her she twitch her head to make Mr. Todd move over and she sat by Mrs. Lovett and hugged her she cried into her chest then her mom rocked her to come her down then sang a song

"Heavy eyes and confee pillows

Are sweet dreams to me but your

Dreaming of weeping willows

That's why you cant seem to sleep

But if you stay in my arms nothing

Can harm you so just dream of heavy

Eyes and confee pillows because your

Sweet Dreams matter to me"

Mrs. Lovett looked up and smiled "dad's song you remembered the words" she hugged her agin "of corse I did I herd it almost every night" her mother said Mrs. Lovett smiled "you always came into our room with nightmares and the song was the only thing that would com you down" her mother continued Mrs. Lovett laughed trying to hold in tears then a woman poked her head out the door "is everything ok out here?" she said with a worried look "yeah im ok" Mrs. Lovett said "oh well ok...and..im really sorry about your father sweety" the lady smiled Mrs. Lovett smiled too "thank you" the woman started to walk away "But!" the woman turned around and made a sweet face "you have nothing to be sorry about...it was no ones felt" Mrs. Lovett said smiling the woman made a confused smile and when she turned she made a confused look and went inside. Her mother looked at Mrs. Lovett and said "aahhh Nelly always the one to cause a seen" as she put some hair that was in Mrs. Lovett's face behind her ears they laughed. That sentence reminded Mr. Todd of when she was on the leg out her window screaming at the people on the street he wanted to tell her mother about but Mrs. Lovett would kill him so he just chuckled and smiled "so should we get back inside?" he said trying to make his voice sound a lot colder then it was they looked at each other and nodded and when they walked in people were starring and whispering and fake smiles every were then the preset told everyone to sit when they did they all prayed and then he asked if anyone would like to say some words. Mrs. Lovett raised her hand and she went to the podium and said with a nervous face "well before I start I would just like to say...im sorry for my out burst earlier but seeing my father so old and still made me just louse my head for a second and im sorry...so...my father...he was...a remarkable man he was fun creative and...huh..so understanding..when I left home I was 19 and my...my last words to him were I hate you...and I ...I will probably never forgive my self for saying that but if I dig deep enough into the few memories that I sill have of my father I could see that even if I shoot him with a shot gun he would still love me but I do wish I could have heard him say it one last time before was gone...thank you" as she walked off the stairs she wiped away a few tears that got out because she was about to burst into tears on stage other people were wiping away tears too and looking at her like poor baby. After the funereal a small amount of people were called in to a back room that included Mrs. Lovett, her mother, Vincent and Steven and few other people the preset was sitting behind a desk with a peace of paper in front of him and said "so I've called you all here because Mr. Modie has left you all something in the will" Mr. Todd was standing by Mrs. Lovett's chair and she was so excited to see what she got that she was squeezing his hand and bouncing in her chair a little like a little kid on Christmas eve wanting to see what she got but has to wait for Christmas day. "So this first idiom is for a Vincent" the priest said getting a box out from under the table Vincent put one finger up and said "right here" "ok Mr. Vincent your father left you the deed to a land worth over 15,000 ponds" the priest said handing him a paper. He smiled a big smile "ok the next one is for Ellen" her mother leaned foreword in her chair "yes that's me" she said "ok your husband left you..." the priest started to go though the box "this chest, 50,0000 ponds and this letter" he gave her the stuff when she saw the money she smiled and started to look though the chest. "Ok now this one is for..Nelly" she sat straight up in her chair "yes" Mrs. Lovett said with a big cheesy smile "for you he left this book of fairy tails, this neckless and 25,000 ponds" he gave her the things she looked at the neckless and gasped "I begged him for this for my 20th berth day but I left before my berth day...he got it for me" "this next one is for Steven" "that's me ser" he said "so he left you this soared,40,000 ponds and this note" he gave him the stuff after that they didn't stay to see what the other people got. In the coach there mother opened the note and she started off reading it with a smile but as she read it her smiled died when she was done she stared blankly for a moment then started ripping the note and through it out the window and then said "that old fuck has the nerve to tell me all this in a note!" there was an awkward silence then Mrs. Lovett said "what did it say" "that bistered cheated on me with a black woman" her mother said reaching for the chest she got then she opened it and started throwing the stuff that was in it out the window "what's in that!" Mrs. Lovett yelled over the roar of the wind coming in though the window "me and your father's old love letters!" she yelled back as she just though the entire chest out. "I cant believe he cheated on you mom...dad never seemed to be gone much and when he was he was at work" Mrs. Lovett said "well you were not born yet...I was about to have Steven and we got into a fight and he went out to his mothers house and that woman was the made and he slept with her" her mother said with a face like she was trying to make it seem that she didn't care. "Well im glad that fat ass is gone" her mother said she looked at Mr. Todd "if you ever do something like this to Nelly I'll chop your balls you got me" she said leaning foreword to him with a serious face. When they got home Mrs. Lovett went start to the cabinet for some food she ate a lot at the funeral but she was still hungry "your gonna eat me out of house and home love" her mother said taking her sandwich and taking a bight of it. Mrs. Lovett smiled and tuck a bight too and said with her mouth full "you know mom...your taking this howl thing with dad rather well" Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes and saw her mom sitting next to her with tears in her eyes "No im not!" she yelled crying and putting her head into her lap Mrs. Lovett was socked and started to rub her mothers head "u-ummm its gonna be ok mom" said not sure what to do her mother lifted her head " no it wont ok I cant believe he cheated on me like I was...nothing" mrs. Lovett looked at her mother and felt like she needed to do something but there was nothing to do her mother looked back up at her "I loved your father...I really did Nelly I want you to know that" her mother said and then feel back into her lap "I-I know you did mom anyone with eyes could see that you did" Mrs. Lovtt trying to be the stronger woman and not cry then Mr. Todd came in and mouthed to mrs. Lovett "what's wrong" then she mouthed back "go away" and waved him to get out. He did and the mrs. Lovett lifted her mother's head and said "mom dad loved you too you to were so in love..." Mrs. Lovett turned her head to floor and whispered "love that I wish I had" her mother looked at her "what do you mean sweeney loves you" turned her head fast "oh I know but...mom im his second choice" she said forgetting that her mother was the one crying first. "What do mean by that?" her mother said "well...about 15 years ago sweeney todd was benjamin barker good husband and father to his wife Lucy and his dotter Johanna I ...was his landlord when I first saw him I knew he was spacial anyway to make a long story short this man tuck his wife and child away from him and he changed his name and came back and I don't know how but got over his wife and fell in love with me...don't get me wrong I love him too but I just know that I love him more then he loves me wether he knows it or not...pleas don't tell him I told you this"her mother looked at her weird "alright" her mother said then hugged her. The next day mrs. Lovett and decided that they should leave home early because Mrs. Lovett's belly kept hurting she spent all morning in the bathroom then all afternoon asleep and all night munching on snacks the next day they finely were home they got off the train and called a coach when they got it sweeney had to help her in because her stomach hurt. Mrs. Lovett was laying down on her seat in pain growing and aching "I wish there was something I could do" sweeney said looking at her with a face full of pity she just ground and held her belly tighter the shacking of the coach wasn't helping "we should see a doctor today see what's wrong" her eyes opened wide "no no no no anything but that" he rased an eye brow "why not" then he gained "why the brave Mrs. Nelly Lovett wouldn't be scared would she?" she smiled "nooo...just I know I just have a stomach flu or something like that" he rolled his eyes he couldn't help but feel like it was more then that. When they got home she knocked on the door so that toby could let them in they say there for a minute then she did it agin but harder and said "toby!...you in there love" then they saw him come in the room when he saw who it was he made a big smile and ran and opened the door and hugged Mrs. Lovett she looked down at him and smiled then her hands went to her belly and she pulled him off of her and ran to the bathroom then they heard her throw up "what's wrong with mum?" he said looking in the direction she ran sweeney put his hand on his shoulder "she just has a little bug is all she will be ok don't worry" he looked up at Mr. Todd he could tell he was worried about her too. The next few days were not smooth Mrs. Lovett was moody impassioned and hungry really, really hungry. She didn't eat her pies because she couldn't stand the thought of eating a human being. After a week and a half mr. Todd couldn't take it anymore he went in to her shop and said "get your cote" as he put his on "why" she replayed "because were going to the doctor" she made an iterated face "no I told you it's the flew" she almost yelled at him " no you don't the stomach flu only lasts up to 2 or 3 day...4 at the most not 2 weeks ok were...were gonna see a doctor" he yelled back she scowled at him he made a face that said its not a choice and she walked to get her cote. At the doctors office they made them wait in a small room with pictures of what the human body looks like on the inside Mrs. Lovett has always been fascinated with things like that but as a woman she wasn't allowed to be a doctor then a man walked in with a blue hospital rob in his hands he tossed it to her and said put this on the doctor will be with you momentarily then he shut the door so mrs. Lovett went into the bath room and put it on she didn't like it, it didn't hug her beautiful figure and it was open in the back sweeney always complemented on how cute her bum was but it was still weird she sat back on the table she saw mr. Todd eyeing the opening of the rob and she smiled and said "enjoying the view Mr. T?" he looked up at her face and smiled " yes its beautiful" he said and they both smiled at each other then the doctor walked in "hello Mrs. Lovett how are we feeling today" the doctor said making a hand signal telling her to lay down "fine I suppose" Mrs. Lovett said trying to get comfortable on the not so cushiony table "that's good" the doctor replayed puling a chair up next to the table she was laying on "so what seems to be the problem" the doctor said looking at Mr. Todd "well she has been sick every day for the last 2 weeks it seems to stop right around 1 or 2 in the afternoon...then she has been very moody like she will be happy one minute and the next she will be crying then she would just be angry at the world also she has been eating like a horse" the doctor finished what he was writing on his note book then he moved closer to mrs. Lovett he puled the rob up reveling her belly and he tuck out the thing were he listens to her heart beet and put it on her tummy and listened he moved it around getting extremely close to her underwear then he smiled and sat striate up and tuck off the instalment and looked at them cherry " Mr. And Mrs. Lovett congratulations your parents" the words hit Mrs. Lovett ear drums but she couldn't have Heard him right "what" she said with a half smile "your gonna be a mother Mrs. Lovett" and with toughs words she looked down at her stomach and smiled tears of joy starting to come she looked at Mr. T him jaw was dropped and he was starting into space she touched his knee he flinched and he looked at her hand " mr. T why are you not overjoyed like me?" she said with a confused face. He didn't anser he just got up and said " need some air" she looked to the floor with disappointment then the doctor put his hand on her arm she looked back and put a fake smile and she got up to get dressed. When she got outside sweeney was sitting on the stairs looking at the street she walked by him and she sat by him he didn't look at her they just sat there "Mr. T?" she said looking at the ground "humm" he said looking at the street "you do love me right" he didn't answer for a moment "of corse" he finely said "then why are you not happy that were gonna have a baby with each other" he looked at her and shook his head "never mind it ...lets get home" he got up and started walking she sat there for a moment and looked at the floor and sighed then got up and started walking by the time they got home it was dark and toby was asleep and they were both sleepy Mrs. Lovett went into the bathroom to slip into her night gown she looked at her belly in the mirror there is a person in there a little person but a person she thought then she put her cloths on and went to bed sweeney and her have been sleeping I the same bed now "night love" he said blowing out his candle she didn't turn to him "night" she said. The next day they got up the same time they usually do and she started cleaning the shop then toby walked in "morning mum" he said she stopped what she was doing and looked at him "morning love... sit I have something to tell you" she said leading im to the table "ok mum what is it" she sat him down and she sat too "ok you know how me and Mr. T have been... together" she said trying to steer clear of the birds and the bees "yes mum" he said "well...were gonna have a baby together" he didn't smile he just looked at the floor "airt you happy for us love" he looked up at her "oh uuum...yeah mum...im happy that your happy" she didn't understand why was she the only one happy about this she had to get an answer "love why do you look sad that im going to be a mum...the baby will never replace you love you know that" she said he nodded his head "I know mum its just...you had the baby with...Mr.t.." toby said getting red she smiled "and what's Wong with that..." he got really red then she realized he knew about the birds and the bees "oh love sex is something beautiful its...its how grown ups show there love and this baby is a symbolization of me and Mr. T's love for each other understand" she could tell he was embarrassed about the disunion and he nodded she kissed him on the head and said "get washed up for breakfast love" "yes mum he said going to the bathroom then Mr. T came in "morning" he said with a cheery smile "morning" she said back as he kissed her cheek and as he kissed her patted her belly she liked that "so...Mr. T why didn't you get overjoyed last night" he sat down and looked at her "...well...its just I was remembering when me and Lucy fawned out she was with child...I just...I was feeling like I was replacing my family but I slept on it and know I am over Johanna and Lucy and everyone" he said getting up and walking over to her she smiled knowing everyone was ok with her baby "and besides I know this is gonna be the cutest damn baby ever" he said kissing her stomach "what makes you say that love" she said lifting her arms and looking at him kissing her "well you are this baby's mother" that statement made her day she was very happy the rest of the day and when it was closing time she was still happy as a clown she started cleaning and then a man knocked on the door she walked over and opened it "sorry love im closing up shop for to night but come tomorrow and ill make you a fresh pie alright" he just stud there looking at her "I think you better go before I call the beatle" he still just stud there then he grabbed her wrist and put her hand behind her and covered her mouth and dragged her to they alleyway by the shop she tried fighting him but she couldn't he then hit her body on the wall and started kissing her he slid his tong into her mouth she bight down as hard as she could he backed away and said "love when a girl plays hard to get" and he ripped the bottom of her dress off and pulled her underwear down to her ankles then he began going inside her she screamed and tried to pull away but she couldn't the pain was tremendous she looked away and all she could think was is the baby ok is the baby ok. The man started talking between every motion "I've been wanting you for so long" he said berthing heavily tears went down her face then the man said "oh don't cry oh shshsh don't cry" then he liked the tears off her face as he did this she notes the grip of her went louse then she swarmed out of his grip and ran as fast as she could but he was faster then she felt a sharp pain then the world went fuzzy and then she herd a lowed thump the sound of skull on stone her vision was blurry she saw the floor and feet she looked up and saw the man he smiled and said "you didn't think we were done did you" the words echoed in her head then the world went black. She awoke the next morning the sun in her eyes her head hurt like hell she felt it and looked at her hand she was bleeding she looked down at her legs they were pasty white and she had purple bouses all down them her underwear was gone and only some pieces of her dress were still in contact her bests were exposed he must have ripped that part off when she was asleep she tried to get up but she was limp and she fell and then she tried agin once she was up she looked down and saw a puddle of blood she was scared for her and her baby she prayed it was ok she ran to the door of her shop thank god it was so close she ran in the door crying like a baby and then she screamed "SWEENEY SWEENEY HELP ME COME !" then she fell to the floor then he came darting down the steps and to her "what my darling...what happened to you cloths love?" he said frantic "h-h-he r-r-r-raped m-m-me" she made out throw her crying he froze his voice came to be deep and ful of rage "what man" he hissed she surged her solders because she couldn't talk then he hugged her and started stroking her hair he felt something warm he looked at his hand "blood" he wisped he looked at her we have to get you some metical attention...I'll be right back" he went up stairs. Then toby walked in "what's wrong mum I herd you.." when he saw her crying and half naked he froze then ran to her "mum, mum what happed are you ok then Mr. Todd came running down with one of her night gowns he pushed toby out of the way and put the dress on her he picked a night gown because it was the fastest thing to put on her all of er other dresses were much to complected once it was on he picked her up and started fast walking to the door "what wrong with er" toby said fallowing him "I'll explain when we get there but no time now come on" he yelled calling a coach one stoped they all climbed in and sweeney yelled to the driver "hurry to the doctor this woman is hurt he nodded and started going fast down the street Mrs. Lovett was in his arms he held her head to his chest and he was starting to cry "hang in there Nelly j-just hang on" he whispered into her ear once they got there they ran inside and to the front desk person "help pleas this woman was raped last night and there appears to be shards of glass stuck in her head and cuts and bouses all down her legs" the lady nodded and yelled "we have a emergency" men came out of rooms and tuck her and but her on a bed and rolled her into a room sweeney looked back at the lady an said "she is with child you have to see if the baby is ok" he said with a pleading face "don't worry love I'll inform the doctor and he will check on it alright now just com down sir we have everything under control" he looked down and nodded he grabbed tody's shoulder and walked to the chairs in the waiting room they both sat in there sweeney read toby a book and they fell asleep then a voice said "Mr. Todd" Mr. Todd opened his eyes he was laying on a few chairs he looked up to see a doctor he quickly got up "is she ok" he asked she doctor smiled and said "oh yes but she dose have 10 stitches in her head and 4 in her right leg and she will have a head ache for a few days but besides that she will be perfectly fine" sweeney smiled and then said "what about the baby?" the doctor swallowed his spit "well...we examined her and the baby seemed to be slightly shifted from its original position and the baby is to underdeveloped to manually put it back it doesn't seem to show any drastic changes but we would like to keep her under our watch for the last few days" sweeney looked at the floor "you can see her if you'd like" the doctor said he nodded the doctor walked him to the door and when Mr. Todd walked in he shut the door behind him. Mrs lovett was lying down with the blanket up to her breasts there was her here was down and wrapped in grosz with blood stains on it he walked over to her and sat by the bed he put his hand on her stomach "hay dear ow you doing" sweeney said she opened her eyes and then closed them and smiled "I think you know more then I do love" she said he made a confused look "what do you mean" he said she looked at him "they didn't tell me anything but to stay awake" she said he rased an eyebrow he didn't wanna tell her about the baby and see her face when she fawned out but he had to do it "s-so you didn't hear about the baby?" she sat up in her bed "no I didn't" he swallowed hard and tuck a deep beth "w-w-well the baby sifted in your belly...and its to yung to move back...so your gonna have to stay here for a few days" he looked at the floor because he didn't want to see her face she clinched her stomach "hu...its funny that im the one that let this happen...and my baby is the one paying for it..." she put her head in her hands and started crying he looked up at her he wanted to do something but there was nothing he could do she looked up at him "i-I don't think im cut out for this mr.t...my baby has not even been born and I have already let someone hurt it" she said trying not to burst in to tears he sat by her on the bed and hugged her then toby walked in " the doctor im not allowed in the waiting room after 10 and that we need to hurry up because we cant stay here" he said starching she looked at mr. Todd with a worried she looked like she would never see him again he kissed her on the lips and then started getting up she shook her head no and started crying "I'll be back tomorrow ok I love you" he said walking out the door with toby when he said I love you she stopped crying then when the door shut she started up agin harder then last time she eventually cried herself to sleep. Mrs. Lovtt was in there for 5 months she had a big belly now they provide her with dresses that would fit her and thank god she didn't have the time nor the money to buy it herself Mr. Todd had seen her every day from the time it opened to the time it closed and she enjoyed his company the baby returned to its regular spot and is heathy it seemed as tough they had no problems but one night about 3 months later Mrs. Lovett was home alone for the night Mr. Todd tuck toby fishing for the night Mrs. Lovett was laying in bed reading a book on childbirth she found it really interesting as she read about it her stomach started hurting so she went to the bath room she turned on the bath she found that baths helped her stomach pain so she started getting undressed once she was naked she sat on the toilet and waited for the water to warm up and then she heard water going into the toilet she didn't need to pee or anything so she got up and looked there was clear pinkish stuff in there and then there was a sharp pain in her stomach she held her belly and bent over she disided to get in to the bath when she was in her stomach was killing her she was crying it hurt so bad and she was berthing hard this went on for about 4 hours not getting any better then she knew what was happening she felt it she needed to push she put both feet on the top corners of the tub and berthed in though her nose and out though her mouth just like the book said then she pushed and pushed with all her might then she stopped she then remembered that the book said that in you work to hard on one push you will be to tired to do the rest so she berthed agin she was crying she knew it was gonna hurt but this...she has never felt pain like this before then she pushed agin as she did she yelled "fucking bloody hell!" then she felt the head pop out below water now she had to work faster so her baby can breath its first breaths of air she breathed quickly then pushed and pushed and pushed then... a sigh of relief she had done it she put her hands under water to get the baby as she did she smiled and breathed Healy as she pulled it up she saw it was not breathing but was squirming she read in the book that to make you baby breath the first time the doctor spanked it so she did and then yes the sound of crying a perfect cry it was music to her ears the most beautiful sound she had ever herd she looked down at her baby and said "it's a girl...my girl" she smiled then she got up and cleaned it up she looked at the bath room ad it was filed with blood she looked at it in discussed then she ran outside and yelled

"Help me help!" then a night watchman came to her and said "ma'am are you ok?" "No I just had this baby in my house and I think I should go to the doctor" he nodded and got her coach.


End file.
